Danse avec moi
by lilou10
Summary: Fin de saison 4 le soir du bal. revue et corriger par moi xD Chlex


**_Danse avec moi_**

Lois aperçu sa cousine et se dirige vers la table ou elle est assise.  
Lo: C'était il y a un an, mais ça semble déjà si loin.  
Ch: C'est marrant parce que c'est comme si c'était hier, quand la première année a déserté la piste de danse  
Chloé semblait un peu triste elle repensait au bal où Clark l'avait laissée tomber pour sauver Lana.  
Lois essayant de lui redonner du courage : Tu est destinée à Metropolis !! Tu es destinée à être un grand reporter au Daily Planet. Tu penses vraiment que l'image de Clark Kent est capable de se maintenir à ton niveau ?  
Chloé réfléchit aux dernières paroles de Lois.  
Ch: Tu sais Lois, je pense que Clark pourrait avoir à offrir bien plus que tu ne le penses.  
Lois étonnée: Je ne parierais pas dessus!!  
Elle regardait Clark et Lana danser l'un contre l'autre, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais de avec lui. Lois n'aimait pas voir sa cousine dans cet état.

Lo : bon ! Écoute j'en ai marre de te voir déprimer comme ça !

Ch : je ne déprime pas !

Lois regarda Chloé avec une air dépité.

Je préfère aller prendre un verre. Dit elle en se levant de sa chaise. Je t'en ramène un ?

Ch : oui, merci lois. Elle la regarda partir puis reporta son regard sur la piste.

Chloé s'appuya le menton sur sa main, le coude posé sur la table. Elle regardait les autres élèves danser, You and Me de Lifehouse venait de commencer, elle les enviait même si elle avait été élue reine du bal de fin d'année et major de sa promotion elle était seule, sans petit ami.  
Lex était dans un coin au fond de la salle. Il était la depuis le début de la soirée et avait vu Chloé se faire couronner. Quand il vit Chloé seule à une table il la regarda un moment, elle semblait s'ennuyer. Il s'avança silencieusement vers elle. Arrivé derrière elle, il se pencha doucement à son oreille.

Lex : La reine du bal ne devrait pas être sur la piste entrain de danser au lieu de se morfondre toute seule à une table. Murmura t-il.

Chloé se retourna surprise par la voix à son oreille. Quand elle vit Lex elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

Ch : Lex ?! Que fais …

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il lui prit la main et la leva de sa chaise. Leurs deux corps étaient à quelques millimètres, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Chloé se sentit très gênée, elle baissa la tête les joues rougis.

Ch : Lex …

Lex : Danse avec moi.

Ch : je … je ne sais pas Lex.

Lo : comment ça tu sais pas ! Chloé ta vas aller danser avec Lex tout de suite ok ! Tu es seule depuis le début de la soirée, tu as ben le droit de t'amuser. Aller hop ! dit Lois qui était revenue et se tenait derrière eux deux verre de punch à la main.

Chloé se retourna vers sa cousine qui posait les verres sur la table et la regarda avec un air de « mais ça va pas la tête, c'est Lex Luthor » Lois sourit à Chloé tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Lo : amuse toi cousine tu l'as mérité. Dit elle tout bas puis se redressa pour regarder Lex. Je vous la confie prenez en soin, sinon …

Lex : ne vous en faite pas, elle sera comme la prunelle de mes yeux. Dit-il en regardant Chloé avec un sourire en coin.

Chloé ne su que dire et se laissa entraîner par Lex sur la piste.

Ch : nous somme obligés d'aller au milieu de la piste, on ne pourrait pas se mettre dans un coin. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voit danser avec toi mais tout le monde nous regarde et ça me gêne un peu.

Lex : s'il nous regardent c'est parce que tu es très belle et aussi accessoirement la reine du bal.

Chloé rougit et ne dit rien, elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Lex. Ils commencèrent à danser, leurs corps colles l'un à l'autre bougeaient au rythme langoureux de la musique. La main droite de Lex caressait doucement les reins de Chloé tandis que sa main gauche serrait celle de Chloé près de son cœur. Chloé qui avait gardé la tête baissée depuis le début la releva pour croiser le regard emplit de désir de Lex. Elle fut déstabilisée quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir.

Ch : pourquoi m'avoir invitée à danser ? Il y a beaucoup d'autres filles avec qui tu aurais pu danser ce soir.

Lex : mais aucune n'est aussi belle que toi.

Chloé rougis de plus belle, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse de tels compliments.

Ch : il y a beaucoup plus belle, dit-elle en regardant Lana danser avec Clark.

Lex vit qui Chloé regardait, il sourit et pris le menton de Chloé dans sa main pour qu'elle le regarde.

Lex : elle est belle c'est vrai mais elle n'aura jamais ce que tu as, la beauté physique mais aussi la beauté intérieur. Lana n'est qu'une poupée Barbie qui n'a pas un grand avenir, toi tu est destiné à une grande carrière de journaliste. Dans ses yeux il n'y a que le reflet de celui qui lui parle, tes yeux pétille de malice, ils sont le reflet de ton âme.

Ch : pourquoi me dit tu tout ça ?

Lex : pour la simple et bonne raison que je le pense et que je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps.

Ch : pourquoi ce soir ?

Lex : J'ai attendu trop longtemps avant de t'avouer ce que je ressens. Tu vas partir pour Métropolis à la fin des vacances et je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies, je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ma peur d'aimer. Alors je suis venu ce soir pour tout 'avouer.

Chloé restait la à l'écouter dire toutes ces choses qui lui paraissait si irréelles.

Lex : quand je t'ai rencontrée la première fois tu n'étais que Chloé Sullivan l'amie de Clark et la fille de mon DG mais j'ai appris à te connaître et nos joute verbal ne mon fait que t'apprécier de plus en plus et puis cette histoire avec mon père ma montré à quel point tu es forte et courageuse. J'aurais voulu te dire tout ça il y a déjà bien longtemps mais j'avais trop peur que tu me rejette, tu aime Clark je le sais, je sais aussi que tu je n'es aucune chance avec toi tu n'es pas du genre à tomber amoureuse de personnes comme moi mais il faut que je te le dise, il faut que je me libère, tu n'es même pas obligée de me répondre. Je t'aime Chloé et je t'aimerais toute ma vie.

Chloé lui sourit, les yeux remplis de larmes, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Sa gorge était nouée aucun son ne pouvait sortir. C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'elle avait jamais entendu de sa vie, à ce moment là elle pensa que même Clark ne pourrait lui dire d'aussi belles choses. Elle su tout de suite ses sentiment envers Lex et pour seule réponse elle posa ses lèvre sur les siennes.  
Lex était le plus heureux des hommes, il tenait dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait et ne comptait pas la laisser partir.

_fin_


End file.
